


Death Standing

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Husbands angst, Husbands fluff (Quackity Karl and Sapnap), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Ranboo Tommy and Tubbo are a found family, SBI are a literal family minus Tommy 3/4, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: “I don’t want to hurt you,” The boy said as he struggled to get up. “Please don’t hurt me.” added in a soft shaking voice. The younger of the two looked almost relieved as he sat down on the wet ground.“That's a fuckin' relief, I’m Tommy by the way.” a slight smile crept across Tommy’s face.“I’m Tubbo,” he said, relaxing slightly as he sat down next to him braving the cold wind together.
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i finally posted again. I did a lot of world building with this one and im super proud of it! HUGE THANKS TO MY FRIEND FOX FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS it would not be possible without them go follow them at inthxtbleakdec on here they post great stuff and are very pog

The rain poured down onto the cobblestone streets making the air cold and inescapable. The wind howled as it rushed through the trees, making it seem like one wrong move would cause them to crash on the streets below. A small blond boy, no older than 8, sat curled up in the back of an alley as if that would make him warmer. He shook violently as the cold crept deeper into his being. 

A crash from the edge of the alley suddenly brought the boy to his feet, a pointed stick held in his skinny, shaking arm. He squinted at the pouring rain, looking for what the crash was. He didn't exactly look threatening as he stood barely over 4 foot soaked to the bone and shaking from both fear and the cold. A dark figure came walking towards him, the figure didn’t seem to be a lot taller than him, a green cloak that looked to be made of scraps wrapped around him for warmth. It did not seem to be working as they fell to the ground once again shaking. The boy dropped his makeshift weapon and dragged the figure further into the little protection the alley gave them. His face was now visible dark wet hair spilling across his young face, he looked to be barely older than himself. He opened his eyes, they widened in fear as he failed to recognize the person holding him and tried to roll to the side, failing and just falling onto the hard sidewalk.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” The boy said as he struggled to get up. “Please don’t hurt me.” added in a soft shaking voice. The younger of the two looked almost relieved as he sat down on the wet ground.  
“That's a fuckin' relief, I’m Tommy by the way.” a slight smile crept across Tommy’s face.   
“I’m Tubbo,” he said, relaxing slightly as he sat down next to him braving the cold wind together.

~6 months later~ 

With a spark and an extremely bizarre pop, the half enderman boy fell to the floor, his heart racing from the sudden change in scenery. He shook as tried to get his bearings in the bright sunlight of the summer's day. He had teleported away from the forest after something had jumped out of the woodwork. The only problem was he didn’t know where he was. He yawned and held his book closer to his chest, looking around for anything that could help him get through the next few days. The city was loud and unfamiliar so he didn't notice two other small boys looking at him with almost fear thinking about their next move.   
Tommy disregarding any kind of plan jumped out of the shadows yelling   
“Oi! Who are you?!” holding his still makeshift weapon at him. Tubbo, realizing he should help Tommy, stepped out beside him. His small goat horns poked out from behind his dark hair as he stood without a weapon trying not to look afraid. The half enderman boy jumped and fell to the ground again, as his magic tried to get him out of there. As he struggled to stand back up and face them Tommy lowered his weapon slightly still tense as he watched the boy’s two-toned fear-filled eyes survey him.   
“Ranboo,” He said in a raspy voice “I’m Ranboo.” Each word seemed to take all of his efforts.   
“Ok Ranboo, What do you want from us?” Tommy asked, still not fully lowering the weapon, something red seemed to spark around him as he said these words.   
“Nothing, nothing at all. I was in the forest and something started to jump out of the trees and then I ended up here. I don’t know who you two are or what you want.” he said getting faster as he rushed to defend himself. “I’m just lost.” Tommy opened his mouth to say something as he lowered his stick, but Ranboo had passed out onto the ground where he stood.

Tubbo ran out from beside Tommy.   
“Shit, shit, shit!”   
He said as he checked his pulse. “Oh thank god,” Tubbo sighed as he tried to drag the boy into the makeshift home they had made together. “Hey! What are you doing, Tubbo? We can’t just let this stranger into our... Well, I wouldn’t call it a house but you know what I mean Tubbo. We just can’t.” Tommy said masking his fear and confusion with anger. The red sparked from him once again, watching as Tubbo let go of the body, but didn’t stand up.   
“Well, what are we supposed to do with him? In case you haven’t quite noticed we’re on the run, we’re witches Tommy.” He said gesturing to the alleyway and the sparks now very visible near Tommy. “He teleported into the alleyway. We’re in the same boat, and besides. You saved me, why can’t we save him?”   
“Well- surely this can’t be a good idea. What if he’s a wrong 'un? Then we have to deal with that.” Tommy said, struggling to find the words. Tubbo shook his head,   
“What if I was a wrong 'un Tommy? What if the police find him? What if Dream finds him here?” Tubbo said not backing down from Tommy’s misplaced anger.   
“Well- what if, what if, someone is looking for him? What are we going to do then, not give them their kid back?” Tommy said the sparks slowly fading.   
“Look at the state of him. Tommy, no one's looking for him. Just like no one's looking for us.” He said softly, shaking his hair so you could barely see his horns. Tommy sighed, walking towards Tubbo and Ranboos sleeping body.   
“Fine. But if this goes wrong, that's on you.” Tubbo chuckled at Tommy as they dragged Ranboo into the shelter.   
“Sure, big man.”   
Ranboo stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake.   
“Yeah, it’s going to be okay,” Tubbo muttered as he watched Tommy go out into the street


	2. Chapter 2

“RANBOOOO! What's the recipe for a healing potion again. I’ve lost my book and I forgot” Tubbo’s horns curled around his head now not having a chance of being covered by his hair. Bees buzzed around him watching him work landing and taking off from the flowers that seemed to grow from nowhere. Ranboo walked into the room tucking under the door frame as he did so. “Uh I think it’s.” he trailed off flipping through a thick leather bound book “Glistering melon and nether wart.” He said, pushing his black and white hair out of his eyes, watching as Tubbo started to chop up the melon and mix it into the water.   
“Why are you making those anyways?” Ranboo said, waving gently at a bee that was buzzing near his ears.   
“Well Dream and his crew have started getting closer to the woods and I don’t know what would happen if they found us so better to be safe right?” Tubbo laughed as he threw the potions into an already overflowing chest.   
“I doubt anything would happen though, Phil is just stressed about it.”   
“Yeah, That’s why Tommy is on patrol with Wilbur right now.” Ranboo sighed clearly more stressed than he let on 

Tubbo opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Tommy brist through the door followed by Wilbur. His pale yellow sweater was stained with blue in various places, brown curly hair spilling out from under his beanie “HELLO! We are back.” Tommy shouted leaning against the doorway. Wilbur rolled his eyes at Tommys child-like attitude.   
“No sign of anything or anyone today.” Wilbur said calmly “Phil wants you kids to come over for dinner, something he wants to tell you.”   
“Well what does he want to tell us? Just tell us now”   
“Tommy!” Tubbo shot half jokingly at his friend   
“Whaaat? I’m just asking” Tommy said defensively the red sparks lighting around him for a split second. Ranboo, seemingly used to this, spoke over the bickering friends.  
“We’ll be there thanks Wilbur. I’ll walk you out.” The pair left Tommy and Tubbo ‘fighting’ in the small cabin room. 

Wilbur and Ranboo were greeted by various forest animals hanging out by the cabin. They didn’t seem too bothered with the two tall men that were now walking across the rocky path between the two houses.   
“Did anything happen out there?” Ranboo said in what he hoped was a calm voice. His tail swaying in the windless sky.   
“Ranboo I would tell you if something was happening. I know you're nervous about going to town tomorrow but it’s going to be alright.” Wilburs calming presence was starting to have a bit of an effect on Ranboo and he dropped his shoulders and sighed.   
“Your right, your right. I should get back and make sure the clingy boys don’t kill each other.” They both chuckled. Everyone had taken to calling Tommy and Tubbo ‘clingy boys’ as they were rarely seen apart. Walking back, Ranboo started to get nervous again. He had a gut feeling Philza’s news wasn’t good, but stressing would do him any good. Not that it was going to stop him. 

Technoblade stood at the door, his pig-like features alight in the bright evening sunset. Without a word Techno led them inside the house, not that this was out of the ordinary for him. Tommy being Tommy started to talk his ear off, rambling at lightning speeds. Ranboo and Tubbo were used to it by now and would normally let him talk and that seemed to satisfy his need to be heard.   
“Come on Techno, let me train with you. Just once I swear I’ll be good.” Techno rolled his eyes and just kept walking. Despite being shorter than everyone but Tubbo he had a menacing presence about him. His gold tinged yellow eyes didn’t help with that.   
“I’ve told you Tommy it's too dangerous” He never said why it was dangerous but none of them ever asked and none of them felt like taking that risk. 

Phil and Wilbur were in the kitchen putting things on the table and finishing cooking. Despite being shorter than all of his sons Phil had a look of protectiveness and authority that never seemed to leave his eyes even when he would call you out on your bullshit. Ranboo and Tubbo left to help with dinner while Tommy continued to talk at 100 miles per an hour, no one seemed to mind him though. 

Dinner surprisingly passed pleasantly; despite this Ranboo couldn’t sit still he kept playing with his food and moving his tail around, his ears would twitch at even the smallest sounds. Phil, being Phil, noticed Ranboos nervous movements and cleared his throat. Somehow the loud room quieted down at this.   
“So the three of you are going to town tomorrow, it’s the festival so you should be able to get in and get out without being noticed, just be careful.” He looked at each of them in turn taking in the things that would give them away, Tubbos horns and goat like ears, Ranboos tail, two toned skin and his unnatural height that seemed to come from nowhere and Tommy’s red speckled eyes that seemed to flash when he was threatened. Tubbo shook his head like he always did when he was nervous, He hated his horns, he said it was because of how they looked but it was clearly something deeper. Wilbur leaned back in his chair watching the three of them focusing on something. Despite this Phil kept talking in his even tone,   
“The villagers won’t notice you and if they do they’ll probably be too afraid to say anything.” Tommy snorted rolling his eyes   
“Pussys” he muttered under his breath. Phil took no notice of this and continued on, “It’s Dream, George and Sapnap you need to look out for. They-”   
“Fuckers a Witch” Wilbur interrupted through a mouthful of pork. “What?” Ranboo said taken aback by Wilburs sudden comment. Wilbur nodded at him, swallowed, then continued on. “Sapnap, He’s a witch. His brown eyes burn way too bright for them to be normal and his potions are on par with mine, He couldn’t do that without natural magic.”   
“Even if he’s a witch he’s still a threat. This is your first time. You’ll be alright.” Phil said in a calming voice as he tried to push back any worries he had for them

After waving goodbye the three of them walked home under the dark sky that was dotted with bright stars, an uneasy energy between the three of them. Tommy broke the silence by starting to make easy conversation. Ranboo laughed along with them trying to forget the day. Their carefree laugher bounced all over the forest, They were going to be ok, Ranboo thought; They had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dream team focused chapter ! i'll be switching between them but for now this is all there is !

Dream drove his practice sword against Sapnap’s, pushing him into the wall. A cocky smile played on his face,   
“Come on Sapnap, it shouldn’t be this easy.” He said in a mocking tone, Sapnap gritted his teeth and tried to stabilize himself from getting pushed even further back. His practice sword started to grow hotter as Sapnap fought to keep his magic under control. Trying to match Dream’s cocky nature he smiled and ducked under his sword, sweeping Dream’s legs out from under him, leaving Dream laying on his back a look of mild surprise on his face. 

“Boxed like a fish? You're literally dog water,” Sapnap said, holding his hand out to help Dream up. He took it and jokingly shoved Sapnap to the side, despite his stocky, muscular stature, he stumbled back slightly before quickly regaining his balance. Dream didn’t seem to notice or didn’t want to notice,   
“Come on, The festival starts soon and George is waiting for us outside, he’ll be pissed if we make him wait much longer,” He said, throwing both of their swords to the wall with a clatter. Sapnap pushed his hair out of his eyes, rolling them before a pang of guilt hit his chest.   
“Yeah of course,” He scratched his neck “I’ll be right there.” Dream shrugged as he put his mask on, hiding his face from view. 

He walked out without another word. Sapnap let out a sigh as sparks escaped from his fingertips, gripping his scarred arms, he walked into the washroom and tried to calm himself down. He couldn’t let Dream’s taunts get to him like that again, after what happened with George, he couldn’t afford to. He leant his head back, resting it on the cool wall. As he closed his eyes he could feel flames dancing on his fingertips, causing a flash of pain that lingered. Wincing, he ran his hands under cold water and threw some on his face, hiding tears he hadn’t noticed. Bright brown eyes stared back at him, his black hair falling over the white headband he never seemed to take off. He scoffed at his reflection shaking his head as the cool water started to dry. 

George and Dream were standing outside the doors laughing about some joke Dream told. George’s face was covered in scar tissues though they had somewhat faded; they were still very noticeable, creating vivid tales of pain and memories that forever traced his face.   
“Took you long enough,” George said, rolling his pale eyes under his glasses. “Come on, I want to play some games before it’s our turn for patrol.” He said, walking ahead of Sapnap and Dream. “I want to play the balloon one, see how bad it’ll go.” He said, laughing to himself as another pang of guilt hit Sapnap’s chest. While George had clearly moved on, Sapnap was still mad at himself. Dream had a different approach. While it had been a little over a year since the incident had happened, Dream was still angry, he shook his head and said offhandedly “I’m going to get them one day, they completely fucked you over.” Sapnap had laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck once again, chiming in with some words of agreement. George, however, glanced quickly at Sapnap. “I told you already, Dream, it doesn’t matter, they’re probably long gone by now, anyway.” Dream shrugged   
“Yeah well, still, me and Sapnap are going to beat their ass someday.” He said punching Sapnap’s arm in a playful sort of way.   
“Oh yeah, we’re going to make them wish they were never born,” Sapnap said laughing in what he hoped was a natural-sounding way. 

Despite the rocky start for Sapnap, the rest of their time at the festival was fun, George was correct in his prediction that the balloon game wasn’t his strong suit, but other than that they won most of what they played. Eventually, the sun started to set and they met Karl and Alex Quackity for the trade-off. The two of them looked as cheerful as ever laughing about something as they got closer to the three of them. Dream stood tense as he watched from under his mask, but before he could even ask about patrol Karl cut him off. “My man Alex got scared by some kids in the forest, and they call me the pussy.”   
“Any askers Karl? Exactly.” Quackity said jokingly now laughing at the look of shock on Karl’s face. Sapnap laughed at the pair of them, the guilt from earlier being replaced with a soft but strong fondness for the two of them.  
Karl, seeming to want to move on from the topic, turned to Dream.  
“Besides Alex being afraid of some children in the woods, there was nothing of any interest.” He said placing his sword back into the sheath that hung from his belt. Dream just nodded. Karl and Quackity paused, seeming to notice just how tense Dream was, Sapnap shrugged when he saw them, they weren’t sure why as it was just a routine patrol but nonetheless, they said their goodbyes and went to enjoy the festival.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tommy what the fuck!” Tubbo whispered yelled, pulling Tommy down into the safety of the thick bushes they were using for cover. Suddenly looking very tense as he pulled his hood up higher on his head, covering his horns and ears. Ranboo gripped his hands picking at his the black and white gloves.   
“Tommy, two people just walked by they could have been guards.” Ranboo said, still picking at his gloves. Tommy rolled his eyes and lightly punched ranboos shoulder,   
“It was clearly just a little bitch, one of them fell over when I popped out of the bush,” Tubbo looked unconvinced as he sat rigged on the forest floor, bees crawling in his hands. Tommy shook his head not wanting to seem afraid,   
“No one is there now anyways, let's just get in and get out.” Tommy tried to stand up but was pulled down by Tubbo once again, he hit the ground hard red flashed around Tommy pushing Tubbo and Ranboo onto the ground hard knocking the wind out of them. They laid on their backs for a second catching their breaths from the fall. Tommy dropped to the ground, the red still buzzing around him, his eyes shining and lined with red. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Tommy whispered at the ground wrapping himself into a ball.   
Tubbo and Ranboos' ears dropped unsure of what to say to their friend, Tommy wasn’t one for apologies, ever. Tubbo spoke first, the bees slowly flying towards Tommy.   
“It’s alright big man, we know you didn’t mean it.” Ranboo nodded along. Before Tubbo could say anything else the red dropped around Tommy and he wiped his eyes brushing his hand on his pants.   
“Whatever,” He said, his voice cracking “Let’s just get this over with” He stood up and reached both his hands out to Tubbo and Ranboo offering them to help them up. 

Before long the three had made it to the busy town center, people running around laughing and smiling when they won a game. Ranboos' head could be seen above everyone else but everyone was too wrapped in their own worlds to care about him. Tommy and Tubbo walked ahead of Ranboo looking for the stands they needed so they could get out of there as fast as possible. Tommy had a look of false confidence on his face hoping nobody would walk up to him, Tubbo on the other hand was nervous looking and playing with his hands nervously pulling his hood up higher on his head. The festival was unfamiliar to all of them, none of them had been to the city since they were young. They didn’t plan on staying long. 

While they were scanning the stands looking for the food and ender pearl ones, Tommy knocked into someone, the red flashing around him before quickly falling again. Tommy realizing what just happened and turned around to see who he had hit, he couldn’t see who it was only people weaving in and out of each other like a strange dance. Shrugging he ran up to Tubbo and Ranboo again, the three of them made their way to the shopping center of the festival. There were stand upon stands of everything under the sun, trickents, sweets, food and what they needed, ender pearls. They never killed for them Ranboo had a love for endermen even if he wouldn’t tell them why, and trading wasn’t an option for them as the piglins took Techno as a challenger and by extent all of them. Going into town was the only way to get them so a few times a year someone would go into town to buy as many as they can and get out. 

The shopkeeper looked to be not much older than them, he had short blonde hair and wore a bright purple hoodie to which he kept a sword swung over his back. Tommy, the decidedly least shady looking of the three, walked up to him.   
“How can I help you?” he said in a fake customer service voice.   
“How much for an ender pearl?” Tommy asked in his cocky voice, The shopkeeper without batting an eye responded:   
“2 gold for one, 5 gold for 5”   
“Ok well how many do you have?” At this the store keeper blinked in almost surprise, the town wasn’t one for warriors and warriors tended to just kill for them not waste their money.   
“Right now we have about 5 stacks, give or take, all of them will run ya at about, 320 gold if you want them all.” Tommy looked through his bags counting the gold Phil had given them.   
“We’ll take them,” he said slamming the bag of gold on the table.   
After they had gotten the money sorted Ranboo took the ender pearls and placed them in his backpack, They thanked the shopkeeper who still looked confused on why three teenagers had that much gold on them and why they spent it on ender pearls. 

They started to head back in the forest but before they could get there they heard a voice yell at them,   
“HEY! You kids get over here.” They all froze in their tracks, they were so close to safety. Before they turned around Tommy muttered to Tubbo and Ranboo,   
“If things get dangerous get out, Ranboo take Tubbo and teleport out of there I’ll run for it.” He said it quickly and urgently not leaving room for argument Tommy then turned around fighting his magic down as much as he could as to not give them away. They were met with the masked face of Dream, his white smiling mask struck a fear in all of them that they tried to push down deep inside them despite everything they had heard about him. 

“Hello! … how can we help you?” Tommy said in a falsely bright voice placing himself in front of Ranboo and Tubbo in what he hoped was a casual way. Dreams sture didn’t change as he started to speak again.   
“Oh nothing much I just wanted to ask you a few questions, there are no problems with that right?” Before getting a response he pressed on “I heard you three got a lot of ender pearls any reason three teenagers like you have that much money and want to spend it on something easy to get like ender pearls? You three look like you can handle yourselves.” He said nodding at their swords strapped to their backs, Tommy not batting an eye starting talking at 100 miles per a second.   
“Well you see we may look super masucline and super tough but we are very weak and uncool at fighting off mobs and these swords are just for show. We need the ender pearls to pay back a good friend of ours you wouldn’t know him he’s simply too cool for you. We all pooled our money together to pay for it and then the shopkeeper said ok and let us go.” Tommy stopped catching his breath for a second. 

Dream paused taking in everything Tommy had said to him, he didn’t seem too bothered with the speed of which Tommy said this seeming to understand it fine. “Well alright, Just one more question for you three. Where are you guys from? I think I would remember seeing you guys wandering around the town, It’s not that big of a town y'know.” This time it took Tommy a second to think of a response only pausing for a second before answering him in that same false cheery voice,   
“Oh we’re from the next town over and we knew you guys had the best uh- festival for miles and wanted to come see it.” Dream chucked from under his mask,   
“Is that so? Well in any case I’m going to need you three to come with me.” He said calmly but in a commanding sort of way. 

The three of them froze as they watched for Dream's next move, But he just stood there hand placed casually on his sword which hung by his side. Taking a step back Tommy pushed Tubbo into Ranboo and yelled   
“GO GET OUT OF HERE.” Ranboo, who was already jumpy, grabbed Tubbo and with a slight pop disappeared from sight. Tommy now acutely aware of how bad this was looking for him ran at Dream trying to knock him back with his thorns. It worked but not as well as he hoped. Dream fell back, the wind knocked out of him but as Tommy turned to run away he was faced with two other people who were starting to corner him, Sapnaps Bright eyes stood out to Tommy as he looked for a way out. 

There was no way out for him, yelling various swears he slowly raised his hands. “You cowards, you need three of you to take down a teenager.” Tommy laughed hiding the overwhelming fear that took hold of him. His hands shook as Sapanp put him in the handcuffs, his face unreadable as he led him to city hall.


	5. Chapter 5

With a sickening crash, Tubbo and Ranboo fell to the ground. Getting his bearings Tubbo stood up and looked around, Tommy really did that, he really threw himself to the wolves like that. Tubbo’s hood had fallen off his head, his ears twitching at every little noise in the unfamiliar woods.   
“Ranboo!” He muttered, dropping to the ground next to his friend who seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness, pulling his mask and glasses off, Tubbo lifted Ranboo up and leaned him against his shoulder. Taking out his compass he tried to figure out where they are, the trees swayed in a creepy dance in the wind, birds ruffled their feathers flying down to them. They looked at Tubbo questioningly, struggling under Ranboos weight and height Tubbo managed to mumble a soft.   
“Help us” The hummingbirds tweeted at him softly and flew in front of them seeming to invite them along. 

Half carrying half dragging Ranboo Tubbo started to follow the hummingbird watching it dart from tree to tree leading them west towards the sun which was now starting to set, casting a soft glow across the forest floor. This didn’t do anything to distract from the guilt that buried itself into the pit of Tubbo stomach, they all could have made it out they had ender pearls. Tommy didn’t have to get caught if only he had said something, if only he had jumped away from Ranboo. These thoughts spun round and round in his head as he watched the bird continue to fly around the trees, bees buzzed around his ears reflecting his stressed state more than he could ever state. 

As the sun finally dipped behind the horizon, Tubbo came up to Phil’s house, Phil was standing on the roof, his large black feathered wings spread wide as he stared off into the distance. He looked not unlike an angel, his silhouette almost comforting as Tubbo finally collapsed onto the ground under Ranboo, panting he tried to stand up but then felt a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him down and rolling Ranboo off of him onto his side.   
“Mate,” Phil said softly, checking for any open wounds on them. “What happened? Where’s Tommy?” He said a note of worry creeping its way into his voice despite his efforts to push it down.   
“Caught,” Tubbo said, his voice raspy with tiredness and tears that had made their way to his eyes.   
“Dream cornered us and Tommy pushed me into Ranboo, who teleported us into the woods,” Tubbo nodded at Ranboo who was still passed out next to him “Tommy threw himself to them, he didn’t need to, we had the ender pearls, I could have said something! Tommy is gone and it’s all my fault.” Tubbo’s explanation of what had happened quickly turned to rambling. Phil, seeing this, softly pulled Tubbo over to him and wrapped him in his wings. He used to do this with Techno and Wilbur when they were little and storms would come over the horizon. Tubbo let the tears fall down his face, still muttering quietly about Tommy as Phil calmly stroked his hair.   
“Tubbo it’s nobody's fault, we’re going to get him out of there, alright?”   
Still stroking Tubbo’s hair he chuckled slightly. “Tommy’s tough, I’m sure he’ll give those ‘Dream Team’ pussies a run for their money.”   
Tubbo laughed slightly at this thought. despite still stressing about what had happened. 

The hummingbird that had led Tubbo back home started to dart around them again, this time landing on the ground to look at the two of them. The bird was small and delicate, its bright teal and green colouring making it stand out in the grass. It didn’t seem to want to leave them but Tubbo didn’t mind the small bird and its soft fluttering. 

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, but the sun had fully set now and the stars were twinkling above them, shining bright in the dark sky. Ranboo shot up gasping for breath, looking around, desperate and scared. His eyes landed on Tubbo and Phil who were now going over to him.   
“I’m sorry, Tubbo,” Ranboo said between gasps “I panicked, now Tommy’s stuck there by himself.”   
Tubbo opened his mouth to say something but Phil cut him off.   
“It’s neither of your faults, Tommy runs into danger, it’s what he does. Both of you are staying in the house tonight, it’s late anyway, I think Wilbur has leftovers from dinner.” Phil stood up, his wings still spread wide as he led the two shaking teens into the soft, warm glow of the house. 

The house hasn’t changed since they had been there last night, the calming homey feeling of the house was still there. They could see Wilbur and Techno playing chess on the coffee table near the kitchen, Wilbur’s white pieces were stained with blue, then again, so were most of the things in the house. They looked up as they entered the house, Their faces fell quickly as they took in the looks on all of their faces, from the tear-stained face of Tubbo to the steely glint that lived in Phil’s light eyes, Ranboo’s distant expression. Ranboo, as if just remembering, took his backpack off and handed it to Phil.   
“5 stacks-” he cleared his throat, “We got 5 stacks of ender pearls,” Ranboo said quietly, knowing that they weren’t the thing that mattered now. Tubbo looked at this bag with an unreadable look on his face, conflicting emotions bouncing around his head. Phil, seeming to notice this, took the bag and placed them in the back room with all of their supplies. Phil just nodded at Ranboo as thanks, there would be time for all that later. Techno and Wilbur watched the three of the rummage around the kitchen, neither of them daring to ask about what happened or where the fuck Tommy was, though they realized these questions probably had the same answer. 

Before long Tubbo and Ranboo had gone off to the bedroom they would be sharing, they were both quiet, the only noise coming from the hummingbird that was still following Tubbo around.   
After they had left them all, Wilbur finally spoke.   
“Philza, what the fuck happened to them? Where’s Tommy?” He said stress creeping into his voice. Techno didn’t say anything but his hands shook slightly as he placed down his next move.   
“Dream was sus of them so he went to talk to them and when they got cornered Tommy pushed Tubbo into Ranboo who teleported somewhere in these fucking woods and Tommy got caught.” Phil’s voice was monotonous if slightly tense, still processing everything. “We’re going to get him back, don't worry Wil,” He said, catching the look on Wilburs face, “Just not today, those two need to rest,'' he said, nodding in the direction of the room Ranboo and Tubbo were in. Phil sat down on the kitchen table as he said this, lines tracing his young face making him look much older than 30.   
“Oh, Well you want me to go... calm them down?” he offered to Phil who shook his head lightly.   
“They need to feel this. I’m sorry Wil.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is long i kinda got carried away but i think it turned out well

They could hear Tommy yelling in the next room over, various swears and insults flew from the teenager’s quick witted mouth. They all sat down listening to him yell through the walls, Karl was sitting with his legs across Sapnap’s lap while Quackity absentmindedly played with Karls hair. It would have been a relaxing scene if not for the air of stress that hung like a veil over them. Dream paced back and forth in the small room thinking, no one said anything even Quackity was quiet and that rarely happened. George kept sneaking glances at Sapnap who knew more than anyone the stress he felt. Sapnap despite trying his best to keep up his casual demeanor couldn’t sit still, his hands found the cuff of his black undershirt and wound it around his fingers soft sparks lightly falling on the already hole filled cuff

After a few more minutes in silence Dream finally spoke, he spoke very quickly, thoughts seeming to run right from his head to his mouth.   
“One of us has to talk to him, if we all go into it we’ll get nothing from him. I’ll go in first then Sapnap will follow me and soon and so forth. He’s a kid so it shouldn’t take much to figure out where he’s from and stuff. We gotta be careful though, I don’t know what he can do. We can handle it for sure, just uh, watch out for yourselves.” Dream’s dirty blonde hair fell over his bright green eyes. They were full of a worry he tried to suppress. He locked eyes with Sapnap for a second, taking in his bright brown ones before quickly putting his mask back on and leaving the room. 

After hearing the slam of the door and Dream’s retreating footsteps Karl finally spoke.   
“My man really said let me stress over a teenager,” He laughed to himself. They all knew that Dream, despite his generally calm demeanor, could get quite heated about things he was passionate about and that “thing” was often hunting witches. Sapnap stretched as he chulcked slightly   
“You know how he is.” He said trying to push his worry out of his voice. Witches were better at recognizing other witches than non witches, and Tommy looked to be the type to use that to his advantage. Before long all four of them had fallen into their old patterns of joking around, it was nice, the mindless lightheartedness that managed to push Sapnaps worry to the back of his head. 

Of course this didn’t last long. Dream walked through the door, his masked head held high while his hands twirled his sword around. He looked oddly confident but they knew it was an act. After knowing him for as long as they did they learned to pick up on small ques, from the way he carried his weight to the way his mask was tied. Something was off. He started off calm. “He has natural thorns so we’ll need to be careful when talking to him.” After a pause he threw his mask off and looked Sapnap dead in the eyes. “He said he knew your “secret” Sapnap. What the fuck does that mean.” Dream spoke quite fast but his voice was even. He didn’t seem to want to believe what Tommy had said and would rather hear it from his friend's mouth. Sapnap tried to keep his calm stance but his hands became clammy and shaky as he shoved them in his pockets.   
“Look I have no idea what that kid is talking about, let me go to talk to him. I’ll sort him out.” Sapnap moved Karls legs and stood up to meet Dreams eyes, his eyes held something that Sapnap couldn’t place. George looked at them both, his scared face pulled into a look of worry for Sapanp. Nodding Karl and Quackity a goodbye he left the room not daring to look at George as to not completely lose it. 

Taking a deep breath Sapnap walked through the door to Tommy, his yelling had died down, probably something Dream had told him. He took his seat across from him watching the red sparks around Tommy, his blue eyes were tinged red and seemed to have angry tears in them that were being pushed back.   
“What’s up Witch?” Tommy said eagerly looking for a reaction on Sapnaps face, Sapnap just scoffed   
“You mean Bitch? You think you can scare me by “calling me out” You don’t scare me Tommy. But clearly we scare you, your defence hasn’t gone down the whole time you’ve been here.” Tommy let out a small laugh.   
“You know exactly what I meant, I’m just here to make a deal with you Sapnap.”   
Tommy acted oddly confident despite how hopeless of a situation it looked for him “Oh yeah? Okay. What’s this “deal” then?” Sapnap said never once dropping his cool demeanor.   
“Get me out and I won’t tell Dream your little secret.” Tommy smirked watching fear flash across Sapnaps eyes.   
“And what is this secret? Or is this all just some trick to get me afraid of you?”   
Sapnap had to give the kid credit, he looked at Sapnap dead in his bright eyes and didn’t even blink as he tore his world apart   
“I already told you. I know you're a witch. Now get me out of here or I’ll tell Dream.” 

Pushing down his fear and anger that flashed at these words Sapnap managed to give him what he hoped was a smirk but came across more like a grimace.   
“Nice one, calling the man who hunts witches a witch. Great plan.” Sapnap said more harshly than he meant to his temper flaring at Tommys cocky stance, but at Sapnap words his face fell slightly if only for a second.   
“But I know you’re a witch and Wilbur wouldn’t lie to me-” Tommy stopped talking realizing what he said.   
“Who’s Wilbur Tommy? Sapnap said watching Tommy desperately think of a way out. If Sapnap was honest with himself he felt bad for the kid, he didn’t ask to be born a witch anymore than he did. But he knew letting him go wasn’t an option; the best plan was to just get through this and nobody else had to know the truth.   
“Nobody, I live alone. I just talk to the animals. They are my friends.” This was clearly a lie, though Sapnap didn’t say anything about it.   
“Ok Tommy.” He said calmly, getting up to leave again.   
“Leave now and I’ll tell Dream. I’m not kidding, I'll do it.” Tommy said almost desperately watching Sapnap linger at the door, his hand on the door knob.   
“Try it Tommy, tell him your lie.” Sapnap spat with more venom than he intended.   
“We both know it’s not a lie, hothead.” Sapnap just calmly closed the door, fighting back flames and the urge to slam it. 

The mood of the room was still tense; they seemed to be waiting for his return; nobody seemed to be as anxious for his return as Dream was. He shot up from his seat next to George and looked at Sapnap taking in his unnaturally bright eyes that were brimming with conflicting emotions.   
“So? What happened?” Dream said, his temper slowly rising into his voice. Sapnap kicked at nothing, as he considered his response in what he hoped was a nonchalant way.   
“He just mentioned someone named Wilbur. And that secret thing was bullshit, just a kid trying to find an easy way out.” Dream still seemed worried about it, he looked at George taking in his scars considering.   
“Wilbur.. The names familiar can’t put my finger on it though. I’m going to talk to him again to see if I can get anything else from him before we figure out what to do with him.” Before Dream could leave the room Karl spoke up.   
“I used to know a Wilbur. Just in passing, '' he added, at the general look of confusion on everyone's face. “He used to come around town looking for some kids. I didn’t think much of it.”   
“Well I guess he found the kids.” Sapnap muttered under his breath sitting back down on the couch as Dream left the room. 

“Sapanp.” George said his voice was low and urgent, He didn’t say anything else but walked out of the room. Sapnap, knowing what was coming, got up and followed him. Much to the confusion of Quackity and Karl who looked at the pair confused but didn’t question it.   
“What did Tommy really tell you? Because if he knows the truth you’re fucked Sapnap. We both know how mad Dream was that night, and we both know what he’ll do to you.”   
George's eyes were full of worry for his friend as he watched Sapnaps eyes dart around the room as if looking for a way out.   
“Of course he knows, he’s a witch too.” Sapnap snapped at George. “Sorry.” He added at the look on George’s face. “If he doesn’t mention it then I won’t either but if he does… I’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” George shrugged knowing this wasn’t an argument he was going to win. Without another word they both walked back into the room with Q and Karl, both of them looked rather unbothered with what was happening. Sapnap couldn’t blame them, to them they had just caught a witch, sure it was rare but nothing worth stressing over too much. 

Trying to relax Sapnap placed himself on the floor by the couch near his fiancés, Karl as he often does started to braid what he could reach of Sapnaps hair. Not long after Alex also grabbed a small bunch of hair, He wasn’t quite as good at braiding and just ended up making more like a rats nest much to the entertainment of Karl and George who both started sending him little jabs. Once again Sapnaps worry eased slightly as we sat with them, their laughter filling the room seeming to make it brighter. 

With a bang like a gunshot Dream slammed the door open, his hand on his sword poised for a fight. Nobody moved from their places watching Dream as he looked at Sapnap.   
“Is Tommy lying?” Dream said quietly but not weakly, his voice shaking slightly. Sapnap shifted in his place digging his nails into the palms of his hands   
“About what? I mean he’s probably-” Dream cut Sapnap off angry tears streaming from under his mask.   
“Are you a Witch?” Karl and Quackity looked taken aback by this, looking from Dream to Sapnap confused but knowing better than to retaliate. George on the other hand looked horrible, his face was bright red and he bit his lip, he knew what would happen no matter how much he lied to himself. “Don’t lie to me Sapnap, are you a fucking Witch?” Sapnap still didn’t say anything, his silence seeming to say more than his words ever could. At this Dream pulled out his enchanted sword and pointed it at Sapnap his arm shaking. Sapnap had enchanted it for him, he was better at it after all. Sapnap put his hands up shakely and stood up to face Dream, his hair was still in small little messy braids and tears burned in the corner of his eyes. “I just” Sapnap cleared his throat trying to keep his voice even. “I didn’t want to lose you guys.”   
“So you lied to us! To all of us!” Dream was yelling now the friend he was a few minutes ago was gone, replaced with hurt and betrayal. “YOU PUT US ALL IN DANGER, DON’T YOU GET IT SAPNAP.” Dreams breathing was heavy now keeping his sword pointed at Sapnap he looked around the room before his eyes landing on George taking in his scars and his goggle like glasses that laid beside him.   
“Get out of here Sapnap.” He said not looking at him.   
“Dream come on we can talk about this-” He broke off watching Dream slowly lower his weapon. He laughed slightly though there was no humor in his laugh.   
“What is there to talk about Sapnap, your a witch and you fucking hurt George. Say your goodbyes but I don’t want to see you here or ever again.” Dream left the room without another word slamming the door behind him. 

George didn’t stay long after Dream left, only stopping to nod at Sapnap and say a quick goodbye. Sapnap didn’t blame him, staying any longer would put him in hot water with Dream, neither of them needed that right now. Turning in place he turned to face the only other people in the room, Sapnap couldn’t quite meet their eyes as he waited for them to hate him, yell at him or whatever else they were going to do. But it didn’t come, they both just looked at each other not sure what to say. Sapnap could see the hurt in both of their eyes before they could say anything Karl threw himself on to Sapnap holding on to him, his face buried in his shoulder. Karl didn’t say anything as he stood there, Alex was the first one to talk. “I’m not going to pretend I’m not hurt.-” he sniffled “But neither of us want you gone.”   
Sapanp chuckled slightly. “I don’t want to leave but.. It’s not like I have much of a choice.” Alex shook his head   
“Did you really hurt George?” He said oddly quietly, his hand placed on Karls shoulder almost protectively. Sapnap broke off from Karl and nodded tears now fully falling down his face. “I didn’t mean too, I was showing off and he was pushing and well, you know the rest.” Sapnap glanced at the clock before pulling them both into a hug. “I love you two” before grabbing his things and leaving the room. He passed Dream in the hallway and paused for a second, Dreams mask was still on as he surveyed Sapnap.   
“Goodbye Dream, I’m sorry, for everything”


	7. Chapter 7

Ranboo watched the sunrise through the window, the lights bouncing around the small room. Ranboo sat cross legged on the bed listening to Tubbo’s breathing, the house was silent in the early hours of the morning. Ranboo quietly stood up, trying his best not to wake Tubbo up but was unsuccessful as Tubbo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He butted his head softly against Ranboos shoulder and stayed there, closing his eyes again. “Go back to bed Tubbo,” Ranboo said quietly.   
“No, I got to go save Tommy.” Tubbo’s voice cracked slightly as he started to move out of bed only to be pushed down gently by Ranboo.   
“Your no help to him sleep walking, nobody else is awake yet.” Tubbo shrugged slightly   
“I’m not going to sleep anymore. I might as well do something.” Tubbo stood up looking in the small mirror on the wall flattening his hair over his horns, he looked at them with almost hatred in his eyes.   
“Why do you hate them so much?” Ranboo asked, standing up next to him bending down to look at himself in the mirror. Tubbo let out a sigh,   
“Schlatt, my dad he, uh threw me out when I was about 8. I would have died if Tommy didn’t take pity on me.” He looked at Ranboo in the mirror watching his face drop slightly as he listened. “I don’t like the reminder that I wasn’t wanted.” as these words left his mouth the small hummingbird that was still in the room fluttered to him and landed on his shoulder. Ranboo smiled at him.   
“Well you're wanted now, and you aren’t getting rid of us now.” Ranboo nodded to the door. “Let’s go see Technos dogs, it’s like 5am no ones going to catch us.” Tubbo nodded, smiling at the idea. Techno kept lots of dogs, most of them mutts but they were probably one of the few things Techno truly cared about. 

Walking across the bright early morning sunlight and the dew covered the bright green grass as they found their way to the barn that held the dogs. Cracking open the doors they were met with around 20 dogs slowly waking up and making their way over to them wagging their tails and rubbing their heads into Ranboo and Tubbo’s hands begging for pets. Both Tubbo and Ranboo could almost hear Tommy’s laugh as he would climb up to the rafters and chase the sunlight through the cracks in the walls. Following Ranboo’s eyes Tubbo found he was looking wistfully at the roof as well.   
“He’s only been gone for a day but I’ve never not been with him.” Ranboo smiled sadly   
“We’re going to get him back.” Tubbo just nodded at this, looking down at the dogs that were now crowding him. Ranboo looked at the smallest dog that was now scratching at his leg wanting to be held. Ranboo obliged, picking the puppy up, looking at its face as if trying to remember something.   
“Bee, you named that one Bee.” Ranboo’s memory was never good to start with and the stress of losing Tommy didn’t help him.   
“Ah thanks.” Ranboo muttered sitting down to play with the puppy. Tommy used to help with his memory problems, he was strangely good at coming up with ways to help. 

They both sat there for a few hours and the sun had almost fully risen in the sky by the time the two of them had left. Thoroughly covered in dog hair they made their way back to the house to find Phil, Wilbur and Techno all up and sitting in the kitchen. If they had noticed the dog hair that covered them they didn’t say anything about it.   
“There you two are, we were just talking about how to get Tommy out.” Phil said taking a sip of his coffee “We were thinking something simple Wilbur would go grab him and get out while we stand guard.” They both nodded and muttered words of agreement. A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts, Nobody moved listening to whoever was at the door knock again. Everyone looked in the direction of the door, Phil whispered to the rest of them “Everyone come to the door we have more of a chance with all of us.” He then tucked his wings tight to his body and led the way to the door. 

He opened it slowly, his right hand resting on his sword. Sapnap stood at the bottom of the stairs his hands held above his head and his sword and bag tossed to the side. He looked tired like he had been travelling all night, his hair fell into small braids and looked to be knotted. He looked like shit to put it plainly. Phil drew his sword pointing it dead at Sapnap, as Wilbur phased through the wall beside him.   
“Uh, hi?” Sapnap said, sounding tired and unsure of himself. “You have no reason to trust me but I can help you get Tommy back.” Phil didn't react as he stepped forward slightly allowing Techno, Ranboo and Tubbo to stand around him all of them looking at Sapnap with confusion and in Ranboo and Tubbos case anger. Dog growling could soon be heard as around 10 of the dogs stood around Sapnap, Tubbo shrugged as Techno threw him a look.   
“Why the side change Sapnap? They figure out you’re a witch?” Wilbur shouted leaning on the railing watching Sapnaps reaction. Sapnap only shrugged, his eyes now full of fear as he tried to keep up his look of false confidence. He muttered something to himself before trying to speak up before Phil interrupted him.   
“What was that first part?” he shouted, raising his sword slightly.   
“I said, sounds like Tommy, And yeah they did.” Sapnap paused at that taking a deep breath, “Dream kicked me out, and Tommy doesn’t deserve to be there,” Wilbur laughed   
“I knew it.”   
“Yeah I know you did, Tommy mentioned that.” Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but Phil stopped him, waving his hand in front of him.   
“Prove it. Prove you’re one of us.” Phils grey eyes were unyielding as he watched Sapnap nod, soon a bright orange light came from Sapnap. His hands were like torches as flames licked his fingers causing him to wince slightly as he tried to keep the allusion of power up. 

“Yeah I think he’s a witch” Ranboo muttered watching the smoke that was now circling him. Phil looked slightly impressed as Sapnap started to breathe slightly heavier as if trying not to show any pain he was in.   
“Somethings not adding up mate, Why? Like really, You lived in the town that banned witches and were a witch hunter. What the fuck was your plan Sapnap.” Phil asked calmly but didn’t lower his sword or call everyone off. Sapnap let out a sigh and scratched his neck.   
“Well my dad is quite literally a demon so genetically being a witch wasn’t too far off for me, uhm. My dad can shape shift so he raised me in town teaching me to control myself and stuff like that, I made friends with who eventually became hunters, and I followed them” When no one said anything to this Sapnap spoke again. “You have no reason to trust me, but I know the layout and where Tommy is, I can help you get him out.” Sapnap could see Tubbo and Ranboo stiffen at this though he couldn’t read the looks on their faces.   
“Techno grab his stuff.” Phil said, nodding to the sword and bag that were still abandoned on the ground next to him. 

Techno obliged, stepping down to grab his bag and sword and started to look at them both. His sword was powerful, netherite and enchanted with everything he would need but fire aspect, the bag on the other hand was pretty empty only containing some food, his wallet and what looked to be two rings on a thin black string. One of the rings was black but had what looked like a blue metal in the center of it, the other was both gold and silver, the metals like a spiral with purple splashes found throughout it. Techno could see an intricate design of wings, spirals and what looked like flames on the interior of both the rings. Techno then handed the items to Phil who looked them over with interest. He held the rings up to his eyes, looking them over.   
“What are these Sapnap?” Phil didn’t have any anger in his voice he seemed to be genuinely curious about them. Sapnap swallowed   
“Those are my rings, engagement rings.” Sapnap paused trying to stop his voice from breaking. “My finances are Karl and Quackity. They uhm, yeah we were going to get married but I don’t know if that’s happening anymore.” Phil’s face softened slightly as this, while he didn’t lower his sword he threw the rings on the ground in front of his feet.   
“Put it on mate.” Sapnap muttered a thanks as he tied the string around his neck letting it hang on the outside of his shirt.   
“I don’t trust you, none of us trust you but you can help us get Tommy back and right now,” Phil looked at Tubbo and Ranboo both of whom haven’t taken their eyes off Sapnap. “That's all that matters.”


End file.
